


【狼队】峰回又路转，nc-17

by Palin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 配对：狼队分级：NC-17简介：
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, 狼队 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：狼队  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 简介：

  
上

说个笑话，Logan和Scott从未搞到一张床上去。

整个X学院的人都知道，Logan和Scott从第一次见面开始，两人之间的气氛就像天雷勾地火，一发而不可收拾，吵架、打架那是家常便饭，而向来沉稳冷静的小队长几乎也只有在Logan面前才会这么控制不住自己的情绪，环绕在他们周围那种由荷尔蒙碰撞产生的化学反应简直让不少学生都恶意地揣测他们两个是不是在作为情敌身份时就已经搞到一起去了。

以至于之后Jean和Scott分手，Logan没有跟Jean在一起反而向Scott告白这件事都在所有人预料之中。

没有人相信Logan和Scott从未做过爱。

除了他们自己。

Scott可以保证，他们之间身体接触得最多的时候也就只有打架，除此之外唯一的亲密动作也就只有在Logan向他告白时，在大家的起哄声中给他的一个吻。

如果说他们在一起的第一个月还能用两人还未适应情敌变情人的身份来解释，第二个月也勉强使用Scott拉不下脸来求欢作为理由，那么等到第三个月，小队长那从暗示转为明示的举动而Logan却依旧无动于衷时，这只有两个可能了——Logan性无能，或者Logan确实对他没有任何兴（性）趣。

然而Logan在他和Jean还在一起的时候，对方那段半夜跑到酒吧招蜂引蝶的过往是个人都知道，何况他狂野又多毛的外貌，荷尔蒙强烈到让人三尺外都能感受到，这足以让Scott排除第一个理由，近乎挫败地接受了第二个可能。

小队长的优点是从不推卸自己的错误，缺点却也是这个，因为他总是这么习惯于将所有的错误都归咎于自己身上。

包括这段该死的感情。

或许是因为Logan感觉到自己对他产生了这种隐秘的感情，他不想破坏他们之间的关系才会向自己告白的，或许LOGAN心里恨不得赶紧和自己分手好自由地继续去过自己的小日子。

Scott有一瞬间这么想到，但很快他就推翻了自己的想法——一方面是因为Logan并不是这种人；另一方面则是出于他和Logan之前根本没有什么见鬼的需要保持的关系，如果整天打架的关系不算的话——但这想法却还是在Scott心里沉淀下去，悄然地形成一个小小的，却又无法消除的疙瘩。

当然，小队长的骄傲让他无法将这些糟糕而又矫情的念头告知他人，于是这些想法，如果不出意外，也终究只会埋没于时光之下，悄然变成一个无关紧要却又无法痊愈的灰暗疮疤。

如同历史上黑人战争般，哪怕过程曲折而漫长，但未来终究是光明的，在无数先辈的骸骨与硝烟交错中，变种人终究还是被这个社会接纳。哪怕在暗处依旧还有许多看不见的歧视、压迫与斗争，但至少律法赋予了变种人与人类平等且合法的关系，变种人终于能够光明正大地走在道路上了。

在这和平的大背景下，Scott在和Logan在一起的第一年，变种人的未来可期，然而他们之间的感情却始终还是卡在了五年前的状态。

如果说是朋友，他们之间生死交托，只怕比寻常伴侣之间还要来得紧密；但如果说是伴侣，又有哪对伴侣会像他们一样清心寡欲？

Scott Summers，X战警的小队长、变种人的领袖，一个绝不该与胆小鬼，懦弱这种词汇扯上关系的人，在这连万磁王都开始考虑退休的大背景下，SCOTT终于有时间——或者说，终于找不到理由来逃避——去想想和Logan之间的关系了。

Logan是最好的搭档，哪怕他总是不听命令，横冲直撞，就像野兽般完完全全按照直觉来行动，但他依旧是最好的搭档，logan经验丰富，实力强悍，靠着自愈能力不死不老，见过的黑暗可能比Scott走过的路还多，却依旧保持初心，因此他总是被大家所信任。

但LOGAN并不是个好伴侣，或者说，Logan可能根本不想成为Scott的伴侣。

而Scott不想放手。

但这么久了，或许他们应该结束了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配对：狼队  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 注释：

虽然Scott决定结束这段关系，但正如这些年来那般，他依旧忍不住找着各种各样的理由企图逃避。

直到Jean找上门来。

他们已经分手很多年了，即便当年有Logan横插一脚的事存在，这么多年的感情却终究不是假的，分手后他们依旧还是朋友。

Jean是为了某些公事来找Scott帮忙的，Scott当然不会拒绝，事件处理完的时候，时间刚好到了饭点，于是他们便一起吃了顿饭。

吃饭时难免聊上几句，而他们的话题不知道什么时候转到了Logan身上，Scott没好意思说出他为什么想要分手，然而jean熟悉Scott正如Scott熟悉她那般，她露出了有些无奈的表情，

“你认真的吗？Logan看你的眼神就像要把你生吞活剥了一样。”

“……”

Scott当然明白jean这句话的意思，于是他露出了一副快要被噎住的表情，虽然没有反驳，但那反应显然是没有相信。

心灵感应者即便不是故意去“听”别人的想法，然而那些过于激烈的想法依旧会跑进她脑子里面，jean真的很想一棍子打醒这两个不断瞎折腾，甚至折腾得都快要分手的家伙了，但正如这些年来她一直没办法告诉他们一样，Scott在提起这件事时就会露出抗拒的反应，以至于不断去让自己变得更忙，忙到没时间去思考这段感情，而另一方面……

jean靠近Scott，准备让对方知道些什么的时候，Logan出现了。

此时此刻，他们的姿态犹如多年前Logan刚来时，jean准备读取对方想法而Scott刚好站在门口的场景一样，只不过除了jean以外Logan和Scott调了个对象罢了。

——另一方面就是，Logan常常会在Scott和jean相处的时候冒出来，他看着jean的眼神仿佛在看着情敌，此情此景，jean说什么都不对了。

于是她只能退开，让这两位自行沟通。

——然而Scott根本搞不清，Logan是在吃他的醋，还是在吃jean的醋，说到底这便是多角恋不可避免的后果。

Logan的表情肉眼可见地快黑了——虽然在Scott视线中基本都是红色。

他放下餐具跟在Logan的身后往Logan房间走去，Scott在看到Logan的那一瞬间便知道，在这段感情折腾着自己也折腾着对方的时候，他们确实应该下定决心做个了断了。

然而Logan的想法显然和他不同，因为对方在他们走进这间房间的时候便直接将Scott推倒在床上，然后压了上来。

Scott在踏进这件属于Logan的房间时原本是满心复杂的——作为恋人他们却几乎没有进过对方的房间，然而Logan的动作却弄得他一瞬间懵了。

“……Logan？不，等等……你放开……！”

他下意识地想要避开对方落在他身上的细细密密的吻，却被对方整个压进了床单里面。

Scott并不是不愿意和Logan做，甚至他想要和Logan谈分手的主要原因还是Logan对他没有性趣，只是……这也太突然了吧！他根本还没有反应过来。

于是当Logan已经开始解他裤链的时候，Scott下意识地用力将人推开了。

“……”

Logan顺着他的力道停了下来，他望着Scott喘着粗气，而Scott衣衫不整，满脸的惊魂不定，这场景活像什么成人深夜剧场，然而Scott感觉自己一团乱到完全不知道这中间发生了什么。

Logan此刻的表情Scott倒是见得多——那是他每次在企图和Logan发生关系时对方都会露出的表情——然而每次对方都会拒绝他，以至于Scott都已经将这个表情等同于对方“拒绝”的意思，甚至为此感到了长久的不岔与抑郁。

——“Logan看你的眼神就像要把你生吞活剥了一样”

Jean那句话突然在他脑海中炸开，直到此刻，Scott感觉到对方下半身那明显顶到他的触感，他才反应过来，那代表的是，“欲望”。

Logan却在此时爬了起来，他看起来像是要转身离开，而Scott抓住了他。

Scott其实不明白到底发生了什么，他只是有预感，如果Logan这一次离开了，他们就真的结束。

——他最初想要分手，是因为这段感情出现了问题，而当这个问题拥有可以修复的可能时，那或许没必要用分手来解决了？

“艹，你不想做那就算了！你还想怎么样？”

Logan看起来快要炸了，而Scott也同样，

“明明是你！你不是对我没兴趣吗？”

这段对话牛头不对马嘴，他们都皱着眉头感觉哪里出了问题。

于是Scot停了下来听Logan说他们第一次搞到床上而Scott喊了jean名字的往事。

“……”

“……”

Scott完全没有这件事情的印象，而Logan完全没必要说这种谎话，于是等Logan说完话，他们俩面面相觑，一时间不知道说些什么好。

沟通，到底是缺乏沟通。

而他们两个人大男人，更是不觉得有什么沟通的必要，以至于直到今天这段感情都快走向结束时他们才有机会坐下来谈谈这些年乱七八糟的纠葛。

而这一切的源头，说到底便是最开始Logan将他们三人关系绕成一团乱麻线球开始，以至于当Scott和Logan在一起时，他们明明是你爱我，我爱你，却偏偏觉得你爱他，他爱你，每个人都觉得自己是对方的电灯泡，可又不甘心就此放手。

“我真的想不起来有过这一回事了！”

“你那叫‘明示’吗？你那不是约架吗！？”

“谁每次都拒绝你了！明明是你每次都拒绝我！”

……

他们说话声量高得就像在吵架……好吧，就是在吵架，然而这段感情的各种各样奇奇怪怪的误会反倒就此消除，吵到最后他们哈哈大笑起来，连这些年越发紧绷的感情都有了几分冰雪消融的味道。

“……jean得烦死我们了。”

“你就这反应？”

“要不然呢。”

Logan坐在他旁边，手掌伸向Scott的后颈，然后他的脸在Scott面前不断放大，

“我告诉你什么才叫做’明示’吧，scout。”

Logan故意将Scott的名字喊成了“Scout”，而Scott没好气地在镜片下对他翻了个白眼，说，

“做你该做的去。”

于是，他们吻在了一块。

就像是干柴遇到了烈火，久旱遇到了甘露。

这交缠在一起的吻没完没了地，以至于Scott都快喘不过气来了，而Logan不知道什么时候都快要将Scott剥了个精光了。

直到Logan埋首于他的双腿之间，用一种足以让人尖叫出声的技巧吮吸着他的老二时，Scott都还处于一种茫然状态。

他确实已经渴望着一场与Logan共同进行的性爱很久了，然而目前的发展却又比他想象中快上了太多。

事后Scott对Logan抱怨说他破坏了自己原本的计划，毫无意外地在他和Logan提起他想象中的那段“玫瑰、香槟、烛光晚餐，以及充满了无数情话与爱抚的性”的内容时，得到了Logan关于“scouting”为主题的嘲笑与挖苦。

暂且不提之后Scott是如何反应，我们先回到此刻。

Scott已经很久很久没有和别人有过这种亲密接触了，他做不出在已有恋人的前提下和其他人发生关系，所以忍耐多年的结果便是，几乎当对方碰到他的时候，他就已经硬了。

而此时，Logan正在给他口交。

Scott望着那低垂在他双腿间的黑色脑袋，一时间有些手足无措。

他的性欲正在Logan的口中复苏。

他从未想过Logan会为他做这个，以至于Scott甚至开始怀疑这是不是又是他的某一个不可告人的春梦。

然而这并非虚假。

感知到他走神的Logan在他的性器上轻轻咬了一个，这并不是多么重的力度，然而正因为这是一个男性最为敏感的位置，所以当Logan这般动作的一瞬间便引回了Scott的注意。

他听到Logan从鼻息间发出了一声轻哼，然后便见到Logan吐出了自己的性器。

Logan没有对他那一瞬间的走神做出什么反应，他只是将嘴换成了手，而本来就因为忍耐许久且不断被对方技巧所挑逗的Scott，便如同早已成熟烂透的水蜜桃，在对方的又一重刺激中射了出来。

然而即便在这种程度的快感之下，Scott依旧感觉到了些许吃味，Logan那过分熟练且充满技巧的动作，显然在他以前有过足够多的“锻炼”机会。

Scott并不是那种纠结于恋人从前的恋情的人，当然，如果因为这个而吃醋那他大概就没有哪天可以不酸的了——毕竟Logan当年和他在一起之前，那可是一个在流连于花丛中的家伙。

所以他很快便将这些情绪抛于脑后，全心地让自己沉溺于这段性之中。

他已经足够兴奋了。

Logan也一样。

所有人都知道，Logan曾经有过很多女人，恋人或者一夜情的情人都有，但在和Scott在一起后，他确实从未找过其他人。

然而他想让Scott对他们之间的第一次性爱充满好的记忆，于是强行忍耐着自己的欲望。

男人之间的性或许有所温柔是好事，但与他想象中的相比，这总还是缺了点什么。

Logan做了过多的爱抚。

Scott的反应近乎明显的兴趣缺缺，于是Logan忍不住露出了疑问的反应，

“嗯……？”

“……你是不是有些累了？”

“……”

即便Scott想用些更为委婉的话来指出这个，然而谁都理解这句话的意思。

Logan特意的温柔却被Scott当成了“不行”，在听到这个时，Scott看到了Logan的脸在一瞬间黑了下来。

没有哪个男人能忍受这个，无论这个男人是不是Logan Howlett。

Scott就这样被甩到了床上。

他在被压倒在床上的那一瞬间身体便回忆起最开始进入这件房间时，被对方压倒在身下时所感受到的那股威胁与惊惧。

Logan却在此时低头开始亲吻Scott，却突兀地从最开始的温柔，无缝地转变为带着凶狠意味的啃咬，尖锐的犬齿甚至咬破了Scott的嘴唇，这段性爱便就此染上了铁锈的气息。

而Scott却因此，再一次硬了，他的性器高涨着，显然蓄势待发。

“……”

Scott有些难以接受自己这种反应的样子，他忍不住想要遮住自己那明显的反应，却被Logan拨开。

“看着我。”

Logan的语气像在下达命令，而Scott反射性地抬头。

隔着那深红色的镜片，Logan发现了，在长久的变种人与人类的斗争中，早已习惯于下达命令与接受命令的小队长，相比起温柔，更容易因为命令的口吻而感到兴奋。

而Logan同样喜欢这个。

他掐着Scott的脸颊让对方的眼睛看向自己，另一只手摘下了Scott的眼镜。

“别……”

在之前的那个吻中趋向于温顺的小队长在此时终于有所反抗，却在Logan的坚持下不安地任由对方摘下了他的眼镜。

Scott紧闭着眼睛，他无法控制自己的变种能力这是整个x学院抖知道的事情，因此在失去那可以让他控制能力的眼镜时他无法不感到惊慌。

“我相信你能控制住这个。”

然而Logan却在此时靠了过来对他这么说。

没有谁会轻易将自己最脆弱的部分与最强大的武器毫无戒备地交托于他人，对于代号为“Cyclops”的小队长而言，他也绝不会轻易让别人触碰他的眼镜与眼睛的。

但那是Logan。

无论他们是他们成为恋人之前，还是成为恋人之后，Scott常常会对Logan的言行举止感到烦厌，却永远可以将自己的后背交托于他。

于是Scott忍耐住反抗地本能默许了对方放在他眼睛上的手。

Logan类似于奖励般在Scott的眼睛上吻了一下。

Scott愣住了，甚至下意识想往后退，他很少遇到这种事情，以至于一时间不知道该做出什么反应好。

然而Logan却提前拉住了他，然后将人背对着自己压倒在床上。

于是，之前几乎要消失的，属于两人的性张力再次在这个房间中弥漫开来。

Logan的房间没有准备安全套或者润滑液之类的性爱必备道具，早在五年前至今天以前，他已经做好了和Scott谈一辈子的柏拉图式恋爱，却没想到此刻会有所需要。

如果换了Logan其他床伴，出于某种需要他会起来去拿安全套，然而这是Scott，他相信对方可以忍受这种程度的疼痛，但即便如此，他依旧将选择权交给了Scott，

“没有润滑液，会很痛，需要我去拿吗？”

“没事，我可以……”

Scott在开口那一刻才反应过来自己在回应了什么，于是在那一瞬间他的耳朵都红了起来。

Logan却已经开始将两人的衣服都脱下来了。

脱掉的衣服散落了一地，而Scott正以一种跪趴着的姿势被Logan所圈起来，他的性器被Logan撸动着，后穴则被Logan的另一只手所扩张。

“姆——”

Scott无法控制地发出了几声压抑的闷哼，除Logan以外，Scott从未对任何男性产生过恋爱这种感情，于是这也几乎是他第一次被一个男人做到这种程度，以至于Scott都不知道该如何去控制自己身体中，那被Logan所勾出来的，另一种奇怪的渴望。

Logan的手指在他体内模仿起性爱的频率抽动着，直到对方碰触到了，那个隐藏在Scott体内，连他自己都未曾知道的某个突起的小小腺体时，Scott便在一瞬间觉得自己像是被鞭子抽了一般跳了起来，最后却终究被Logan按压住，然后变本加厉地刺激着那一点，尖锐的快感席卷而来，如果不是离他之前射精没过多久，身体正处于不应期，Scott怕是早在这刺激中就得登上极乐了。

“差……差不多了吧……？”

Scott的声音中含糊着呻吟，他被这奇怪而来势汹汹的快感逼得想要逃跑，却连一句求欢的话都断断续续了。

Logan没有继续像Scott所想的那般用手指将他玩弄到射精，他也没想要让Scott这么短的时间内再射一次，于是他的双手都放开了，然而对Scott而言，这或许也并不是什么“好的预兆”。

——他感觉到Logan的手指离开以后，比那就几根并起的手指粗大许多的硬物抵住了他的臀部。

他知道着是什么，或许应该说，没有几个男人会不知道这触感是什么。

Scott和Logan在一起时他就已经做过准备了，然而当事到临头时他反倒有些对未知的退缩了，Logan却没办法在这种时候放过他了。

Logan已经忍耐了很久了。

即便没有润滑剂，在Logan扩张这么久后Scott的后穴已经足够松软了，然而这也还是有些呛。

Logan太大了。

以至于在进入时，Scott甚至觉得是有什么极其粗壮的铁棍子捅了进来。

他痛到连性器都有些萎靡，连眼圈都生理性地布上了一层红。

“就快了，就快了。”

Logan伏在Scott身上吻着他的腰背，缓慢又耐心地让Scott一寸寸地吞下他那玩意。

“哈嗯……”

x战警的小队长早已习惯了忍耐疼痛，他喘了口气缓过来后反倒开始努力放松好接纳了属于他恋人的“入侵”。

即便开始是带着疼痛的，到后面却也慢慢地开始有了愉悦。

随着Logan的律动，生涩的疼痛开始渐渐沾染上了欢愉，Scott的声音从最初的带着疼痛转变为了沙哑的呻吟。

Logan的手掌再次抚摸上了Scott的性器，他同时掌控住了Scott的欢愉，直到两人在这律动中一同射了出来。

“呼……”

Scott靠着Logan身上，白色的液体随着Scott的动作，从有些使用过度的体内流出，惹得Scott顿时红了脸。

而Logan只是凑近吻了吻Scott的脸，然后再一次将人按倒在床上，作弊般的自愈细胞让Logan的不应期短得惊人，于是这两个刚搞到床上的家伙再一次身体交缠着，直到双方之一彻底没力气为止。

end


End file.
